


Yennefer's Good Boy

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Kink, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mummy kink, a little bit at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: Geralt is embarassed to admit he wants to suck on Yennefer's breasts, luckily, she catches on quickly and they both have a great time
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Yennefer's Good Boy

That night, between Yennefer’s legs, Geralt was distracted and it was very obvious even to the witch. He had been lazily licking at her folds for far too long, not even noticing that Yennefer wasn’t finding much joy from it anymore with the lack of variation. He only became aware of the problem himself when she sighed and pushed at his shoulder to move him away.

She looked disappointed and it made Geralt’s stomach twist.

“Either get me off from your tongue, Geralt, or just leave. I don’t have time for absent-minded men”

The displeasure in her voice churned inside him but he didn’t have the words to tell her why; he could hardly work it out himself, let alone explain to her how his mind kept drifting back to a long forgotten absence that was consuming him once more and making his skin itch. “I-” But he couldn’t do it. What could he say that would get her to understand.

“For goodness sack, you’re more gloomy than normal, what is wrong with you?” Luckily, Yennefer didn’t want to hear excuses and opted for the only action she knew that would get her the truth- placing her fingers to his head to read what was happening inside and allowing Geralt to just wait quietly while she worked it out for him. Hopeful that she’d make all the problems go away for him.

However, he became irritated once more when a smirk graced her lips- whatever she saw, she was ready to mock him for and he wanted to push all his walls back up before she could. What a fool he was to think for a moment that it would be okay to let her look into his mind.

“Oh Geralt, why didn’t you just say you missed your mummy?” she chuckled.

He growled back in reply, angered that she would tease him so but her fingers were still on his head and he couldn’t hide the small confirmation that ran through his mind. He flinched away from her touch to stop her from inferring anything else. “Yen.” He tried to warn her off with his sternest voice but she didn’t seem to bite, if anything it made her smirk merely grow wider.

“Don’t look so annoyed. It’s amusing, yes, but I’m not trying to mock you, Geralt” She crawled closer until only an inch away from him, raising a hand to stroke the back of it down the side of his face. “It’s okay if you do want your mummy.” She paused hesitantly and searched his face, but whatever she saw must’ve reassured her as she continued “A good boy such as yourself is bound to crave the comforts one can provide.” Her hand slowed in its soothing motion to cup at his cheek. A small relief.

Geralt’s heart leaped with what she said but he couldn’t be sure where she was going with it- could barely admit to himself that there was a sliver of hope for more. He felt defensive and his eyes darted around to look for any signs of insincerity but he couldn’t find any. She genuinely believed it; her eyes were wide with wanting him to believe it as well and there was an odd smell of reassurance coming from her.

“You can be my little good boy instead if you want”

That voice was so soft, calling out to him but she undoubtedly wasn’t implying what he thought, surely he just misunderstood; still, his cock seemed to understand for the both of them as it twitched with the idea.

And maybe he should’ve said no then. It had clearly gone far enough already and he should’ve put a stop to it and yet, he found himself nodding to the offer without knowing the full extent of what she meant. All he knew was that he did really want to be a good boy for her. He craved to make up for the comforts she could provide.

“Come here, you silly boy” She wrapped her hand around his head to pull him into her chest. He rested upon her boob as she combed through his hair with her fingers. A small lullaby coming from her lips as Yennefer rocked the Witcher gently to let him settle his mind. “Let mummy take care of you”

Her other hand trailed down his body to reach for his half hard cock. She wrapped her hand around it and gently tugged, making his hips jerk upward, consequently, he buried his face deeply into her neck to hide the overwhelming embarrassment that came along with it.

She’d given him plenty of hand jobs over the years but something about this one felt rawer; he felt like a child who was ashamed of their first erection and he couldn’t help acting as such. With each stroke, he became more fidgety.

“Please...” he bucked quickly as precome dribbled out, slicking him up for Yennefer to just rub it down his cock as she went. She was slow and gentle and it was driving him wild.

But with his face so close to her body, he could smell her clearly and it eased his mind, allowing him to enjoy it as she pumped his cock. He could smell her own arousal, it was strong and he wanted to be consumed by it completely. Although, he still felt frustrated but he was so close to coming just from her hand; he bit down softly onto her breast to release some of the overwhelming emotions, unsure how else to process them.

“Please what? Geralt” and there was that authority in her tone that he loved, it coloured his cheeks red. Bravely, he peaked up from his hiding spot to stare into the tender eyes that looked down at him. There was an encouraging smile on the witch’s face and Geralt just wanted to please her in every way.

He bit his lower lip, needing a moment to compose himself. “Please, mummy”

“Tell me what you want Geralt”

He hesitated, there were many things he wanted but he couldn’t be greedy, not for Yennefer. Not for mummy. “Can I- please- can I suck on your breast, mummy?”

“Of course you can, my darling. Today must’ve been quite tiring on you; pacify yourself if you need to” She kissed his forehead before moving his head so his mouth was on her nipple while she continued to satisfy his cock with her other hand.

He enclosed the nipple completely and started to lap at it. The first feel of the nub on his tongue made his hips thrust hard into her hand. If she just told him to, he could cum at that moment from the command. But she didn’t- fascinated with watching him as his cheeks hollowed out from the force of sucking.

The suction he was creating was so severe that for a moment she thought he’d be able to get milk out of her from his sheer want alone.

And wasn’t that a thought. One she was eager to explore at the next opportunity.

Just picturing Geralt drinking her milk was all she needed to reach her peak and she clenched her walls hard as she came, speeding up her hand to get Geralt to match her. Her good boy doing so only a moment later, with his seed covering her stomach but he didn’t detach himself from her breast, even afterwards; still feverish with desire.

Instead, Yennefer encouraged him to continue by pushing him onto her breast harder as she laid down, the Witcher following so he was atop of her. Still sucking on the spit covered area but it was slower now. He was clearly tired from his orgasm; they both were but far too content to break away. Instead, Geralt just closed his eyes as he continued and let his mind drift away.

They both fell asleep like that.

In the morning, Yennefer was not in the bed when Geralt woke. Disappointment hit him- making him want to hide from the world- but reluctantly he managed to get out of the cover in need to search for her. As he sat on the bed, doubt had creeped in- perhaps she regretted yesterday and it was too weird for her after all. He had to find her for reassurance. He quickly got on his small clothes and left the bedroom.

After a few incorrect rooms, Geralt found her in her study; the room stunk of magic and made his nose bunch up as soon as he walked in. However, there were no outward signs of what she had done but the smell was overpowering- it was strong magic, whatever it was.

“Good morning, my sweetie. You must be hungry” she beckoned him closer with a smile. At least she didn’t seem annoyed about yesterday which was a relief and now that he didn’t have to worry about it- although he wouldn’t be bringing it up outright- he could concentrate on the fact that she was right. Now that he took notice, his stomach was rumbling. Fortunately, she seemed in a caring mood, perhaps she’d make him breakfast in the kitchen and if he played his cards right, he could call her mummy when thanking her and she would grin and caress his cheek again.

But as he got closer to her, she gave no hint of wanting to move from her lounge chair. In fact, the nearer he was, the more relaxed she appeared and the more of the magic he could smell with an underlying scent of milk too.

It was coming from her breasts. The same breasts that looked much fuller than yesterday, ready to burst and forming small wet spots on her dress. How he hadn’t noticed before, he didn’t know.

“Yen. What did you do?” It was best not to let wishful thinking cloud the truth until he knew for sure.

“Now, now is that anyway to talk to your mummy? And after you’d been such a good boy last night” His smallclothes swiftly tented as she tutted him and her hands started to undo the clasps at the front of her dress. His mouth watered at the sight as she released her breasts from within. They were even better now that he could see them fully; they were definitely leaking milk- that at least explained the magic now. They looked so firm and heavy, entirely ready for him. “I can hear your stomach grumbling from here, come help relieve mummy and get your breakfast”

Geralt scrambled to her chair, his thighs landing either side of her legs and his face only an inch away from her right boob. It was intoxicating but he waited for her permission and when she nodded down at him, only then did he spring forward to latch on.

The first spray of milk that entered his mouth was orgasmic and he moaned at the prospect. Savouring the taste before sucking for more. He wanted all of his mummy’s milk to fill his stomach, be able to hear it slosh around in him as he went and have it relax him through the day.

He was careless and impatient though and the sounds of messy slurping filled the room, mixed with panting from them both. Yennefer couldn’t stop herself from crying out mumbled words of praise at the relief she felt when he took large gulps. Knowing she was providing for Geralt was good but it didn’t compare to the feeling of him emptying her full tits.

Geralt’s small clothes were ruined from precome and he thrusted forward to rub against the witch through their clothes, searching for any friction while he drank.

“You want to fill mummy up, Geralt? Feel mummy clench around your little cock as you try to satisfy me?”

He nodded eagerly, his mouth tugging at her nipple from doing so but without thinking too much, he launched into trying to push his cock into her. Making Yennefer chuckle, clearly he was far too occupied to even realise that he needed to pull down his trousers to get to her cunt first.

It seemed she’d have to do it for him.

Yennefer tugged down his small clothes- made harder by his inability to stay still- and scrunched her own dress up to expose her wet cunt to Geralt. He was impatient and desperate; as soon as they were both free, he was grinding his cock over her but too far gone to remember how to push in.

He was still sucking hard on her breast, accidentally grazing with his teeth every so often but neither seemed to mind if he didn’t do it too hard. If anything, it edged them on further- creating an even more chaotic version of the Witcher.

Yennefer sighed when he missed her hole once more and reluctantly accepted that she’d even have to guide him in. Grabbing hold of his hard member, she angled it to line up and pushed it forward. His hips bucking as she went and making him push in quickly, forcing her head fall backwards and moan loudly at the sudden sensation.

Now that he was deeply in, he couldn’t stop. His hips moved in sync with each mouthful of milk he got, his cheeks completely hollowed and his cock bumping her in just the right spot each time.

It wasn’t long before she came.

Yennefer had to even take a few moments to sort herself out from such an intense orgasm before noticing that Geralt had to swap breasts soon, he’d ran her dry in one and now it was just pulling at her sore nipple, making her ache. It ended up being a difficult task trying to get him to let go of her boob, he’d attached himself fully and was dedicated to getting his feed but she bribed him with promises of more from her other tit; and when he realised she was right he swapped over very quickly. Her greedy boy.

In the process, his thrusts had become more slowed as his stomach became weighted with his morning nursing. It made he feel tingly and content; he’d want to just suck her all day if he could but mummy wanted to be pleasured by him too and he had to put a lot of thought into making sure he kept pumping himself into her and not stopping uncomfortably inside.

Once both breasts had nearly been emptied, Yennefer stroked his head to get his attention. “You’re nearly done, you can cum now, my darling”

And he did on command, working through it as her second joined his orgasm too. Tight and warm around his cock as he sloppily tried to get every last drop of her into his mouth. He knew he’d have to wait again before he could have more and he didn’t want to waste any bit of her milk.

It was tiring though, both of them covered in sweat and aching in multiple places. Geralt felt too full to move after they’d finished and Yennefer didn’t have a reason to get up yet. Her boy was just lazily licking at her reddened nipples, trying to get all of the last taste he could while they both came down from the high.

“My good boy, you made mummy so happy and you drank all of your drink, you must’ve been thirsty” She beamed at him as he bathed in the praise; she could see him glow from the approval even if he tried to hide it behind blushed cheeks. “We can do it again at lunch time if you keep behaving.” Coaxing one more moan out of the Witcher.


End file.
